Shackles
by DieHardKataang
Summary: The metal shackles dug deep into his wrists, but he didn't care; he had gotten used to the pain hours ago…or was it days? Weeks? He couldn't tell the difference anymore. -What if the Blue Spirit never came? Kataangsty sort of oneshot type deal-


**A/N: Wow I am so sporadic about uploading stories...sorry about that haha! You know, it's funny, they say that when you first start college, you are so busy that you don't have much time for extra things...and yet I wrote this. Granted I wrote it primarily at 11:00 at night, but I digress. This one is a bit darker than what I normally write, but not "dark" I don't think. It's also my first attempt at centering my writing around Aang, and it kind of gets worse as it goes on, but I stuck with it and finished it anyway lol. But basically, it takes place around the time frame of "The Blue Spirit" but it's as if Zuko never showed up and got Aang out...real original I know. Just go with it.**

 **But anywho, thanks for at least clicking on my story and I hope you stick with it all the way through! I love feedback too! Constructive criticism or even just your comments are much appreciated! (But no flames pwease)**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**

 **Disclaimer: If you honestly think I own even .00000002154647 of a percent of this show or any of it's characters, you my friend are just a few plums short of a fruit pie.**

* * *

The metal shackles dug deep into his wrists, but he didn't care; he had gotten used to the pain hours ago…or was it days? Weeks? He couldn't tell the difference anymore. He had no concept of time or how much of it had passed since his capture. He did, however, learn the routine of his torturers. Once the bruises and scrapes on the parts of his legs that were visible to him began to scab over, he knew he could be expecting another round of beatings soon. Guessing which painful method they would use each time almost became some sort of twisted game to him, his only entertainment in his dark, lonely cell. His torturers never said a word, never asked for anything, never showed the slightest hint of emotion. They simply broke him down to the edge of death, always being careful not to push him over. Zhao's orders were only to "keep him alive, but just barely."

In the beginning, he had no doubt that rescue was imminent. Of course Sokka and Katara would come in and rescue him and they would go on their way, more cautious of Zhao of course but on their way nonetheless. However, as the blood dripping down his arms began to dry and the grumble of his empty stomach grew louder, he began to worry. They were sick when he left, what if they were still sick? What if it was worse than they all thought? What if…what if no one was coming to save him because the only people who knew he was missing were - _No_ , he thought. _They aren't dead. It was just a cold_.

So where were they? Of course, breaking into a highly guarded Fire Nation prison certainly cannot be a simple task, but his friends were smart, cunning. If it was for him, surely they could figure out a way, right? He clung to this loose hope as tightly as he could. It was all he had.

During this agonizing wait, he purposefully shifted his mind to more pleasant thoughts and memories to distract himself from the pain. He would often think of Gyatso and all the wisdom he had taken for granted while he still had his teacher. He remembered how every fun game they played always ended in a lesson of some sort designed to help him grow in one way or another. A ghost of a smile touched his lips as the bittersweet memories danced through his mind. Oh, how he missed him. Running away was the biggest mistake he had ever made; he left the world without an Avatar and he left his beloved mentor behind. The guilt of knowing that Gyatso most likely spent his last days worrying over him was like a knife to the gut that was slowly twisting, drawing more blood as it dug deeper and deeper. The world paid and was still paying for his mistake, a mistake he desperately wished he could take back.

" _Maybe somehow there's a bright side to all this."_

Her voice echoed through his thoughts. The sweet, caring, and hopeful intonation of it never failed to ease his mind and soften his heart, even if just a small amount and for only a short time.

" _I did get to meet you!"_

Despite all the pain and hardship that his disastrous err in judgement caused, he knew that if there was one thing he could never regret, it was meeting her. She was his only light in this dark world, the only person who made him feel like his presence brought more hope than it did anguish. Of course, she didn't know the whole story; he didn't get a chance to tell her before his capture. But maybe it's better that way. He was simply too ashamed to admit to her what he did, abandoning his people, the world he was meant to protect, out of fear. In his heart, he knew it wouldn't make her think any less of him, but he could never gather the courage to confess to her the truth behind his biggest regret and shame.

But overall, he missed her. He missed her so much. He missed her laugh, her spirit, the hope that gleamed in those beautiful cerulean eyes, the optimism that kept their small little group going, and the way she could always make the best of a bad situation. Being a prisoner for so long, he had had ample opportunity to contemplate his feelings for her. He knew from the second he opened his eyes into hers after a century's sleep that she would be special to him. He couldn't explain it, but there was some profound connection he felt to her that sent chills through his body. It was during his time of contemplation when he finally came to the only conclusion he could draw from this connection: he loved her. As he thought more on this, he realized that, in the very short time he had known her, he had fallen harder than he ever thought possible.

It all started when he woke up in her arms. Her beauty in that moment was so captivating, he thought he was dreaming and she was some sort of beautiful spirit that had come to him in his sleep. Then, he heard her laugh. As they slid down the hills on the backs of the otter-penguins, he felt an unfamiliar twist in his gut every time he heard the melodious tone of her laugh. It was so vibrant, so sincere…it took his breath away. But all that time, he realized, it had only been a crush. He had only known her for a few days and was caught up in the newness of her beauty. It wasn't until later when his feelings really began to deepen.

As they continued to travel together, he began to fall not only for the things that made Katara beautiful on the outside, but for the beauty that lay below the surface. She was brave, never backing down from a fight that needed to be fought and always sticking by his side, even when things became dangerous. She was selfless, never afraid to put herself in the line of fire in order to protect someone else. But above all, she was kind and caring. She made him feel safe. She took in this kid who she knew was broken inside and made him feel whole by offering him an ear to listen, a shoulder to cry on, and a family to be part of. She took it upon herself to make sure he never felt alone and to be there for him when the weight of the world threatened to bring him to his knees. She was always there for him. _Always_. He couldn't imagine his life without her by his side.

Now that he was without her presence, he felt empty. It had been so long since he had heard that mesmerizing laugh, seen her brilliant smile, or was able to take comfort in her nearness. Everything seemed darker, more foreboding without her. The glow of flames that flickered on the torches hanging on the wall were not even half as intense as the single flame of a candle used to be around her.

And that's how he knew he loved her. What else could make him feel so full in its presence and yet so empty in its absence? He knew he was young and this was a concept he hadn't imagined becoming familiar with until a much later age, but this was love and he knew it. He knew it in his bones. He knew it like the air he bent and breathed. There was not a single doubt in his mind that he loved her.

And now, with the energy and spirit slowly dwindling from his body, he feared he may never be able to tell her this profound realization, and that's what scared him the most. Above all the horrors and all the pain that his shackles brought, his biggest fear was having this secret inside of him, never to be confessed aloud. And it was this fear that was his drive, his motivation for holding on just a little longer, for biting through the pain that threatened to overcome at any moment. His knees had given out some time ago, and even though his arms ached from the metal constantly digging into his flesh, he was determined to keep his head up and eyes open to resist the pain. He was determined to live, if only for long enough to confess to her his heart.

Although he didn't know how long he had been there, one thing was certain: time wore on. He didn't know how much time had passed since his realization, and his newfound determination was beginning to falter. His heart could only hold on for so long before it gave in to the anguish and hopelessness that seemed to surround his situation. He tried, so hard, to keep himself optimistic and to hold on. But it got harder with each faint heartbeat that sounded from his chest. He was teetering on the edge, ready to fall, when he suddenly heard the most beautifully divine sound he had ever heard in his entire life.

"Aang!"

He used every ounce of strength he had to lift his head and set his eyes on her. A blur of blue was rushing toward him and suddenly, he felt her arms around him. All at once, the pain subsided and his heart seemed to burst. Tears dripped down his face and onto her shoulder as she clung to him. Then, he felt her pull back, but only to put her hands on either side of his face and look him straight on.

As his vision began to clear from the mix of tears and exhaustion, the glow of her eyes seemed to light up the rest of the dark cell. She was crying, and it made her crystal orbs glimmer all the more. The relief and happiness he saw etched on her face put a painful knot in his empty stomach, making him flinch slightly. Mistaking his reaction of emotion as a reaction of pain, she reared back and uttered, "Sorry. Let's get you out of here."

And before he knew it, his wrists were free from the pain that had bound him for so long. He collapsed to his knees, unable to stand on his own anymore. Each water tribe sibling placed one of his arms around their shoulders and half carried him out of the cell.

As they left the prison grounds and made it safely to their small campsite, he couldn't tear his gaze from her face. There she was, right beside him, saving him once again. Over and over, she seemed to save him from any fear, any adversity he faced. He wanted so badly to tell her how he loved her, but he restrained himself.

 _No Aang_ , he thought _. The time isn't right. You'll get your chance, you just have to be patient._

And so he kept himself in check, vowing to keep his secret until the right moment came. He didn't know when that would be, or if it would ever come, but he had hope. This connection he felt for her couldn't just be nothing. She had freed him from the shackles of his past mistakes and saved his life over and over again.

 _I'll tell her one day_ , he decided. _When the time is right and there's nothing to fear anymore. That's when I'll tell her. One day._

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks again for reading! Don't forget to review! :) (Also, I didn't make this a second chapter to When the Leaves Turn Yellow because although the ending is similar, it doesn't really follow the same storyline as that oneshot if that makes any sense. Just in case you were wondering :) )**


End file.
